Kunai in your Crotch
by griffinyasha
Summary: this is a playwrite of a video i saw on youtube. this is not of my creativity, i do not claim this as that of my own. it's about Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in thier training. just to tell you,oocness. i do not own Naruto,or youtube


**Kunai in your crotch**

( I don't agree with anything that goes on in this story. I just saw this video and this is its screenplay. I don't claim this work as that of my own. Again, I do **not** claim this as my own, this is someone else's work)

**Naruto**: where the hell is Kakashi? Damn it, did he get lost again? I swear he's a fucking five-year-old!

**Sakura**: He's probably in the bathroom looking at porn. Hmm?

**Sasuke**: I loves me kitty

"Meow?" 

**Sasuke**: whiskers?

**Sakura**: hey, take that down. I'm going to go join Kakashi in the bathroom.

**Naruto**: that's his punishment for being late.

**Sasuke**:…..comeback here pussy cat!

_They wait.._

**Sakura**: that's a sucky punishment. You need to beat him to make him learn.

**Sasuke**: no amount of beating would make a man want you

**Sakura**: you regurgitate your food and eat it you wrinkly hamster!

**Kakashi**: Hello?

**Kakashi** steps into the room and the eraser hits him in the head.

**Kakashi**: what the fuck is wrong with you people? Why you trying to kill me?

**Naruto**: Ha! Ha! You're a loser!

**Kakashi**: What?

**Sakura**: I can't believe he hurt you like that. Why don't you forget him and hop into bed with me? Naruto you're such a #$&!

**Sasuke**: man, I wonder if Kakashi has been with my brother? He's been around.

**Kakashi**: it this the Alcoholics Anama…..ama…..an…..Anonymous….. I got it!

**Everyone**: Duhduhduh!

**Kakashi**: oh, thank god I'm not late! Now, everybody in my pants.. I meant ceiling, I meant….uhhhh…..roof!

_They all meet on the roof_.

**Sakura**: just wondering, but, how'd you become our teacher?

**Kakashi**: I did a few favors. What can I say? I'm a frickin sex machine! My (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) is this long.

**Naruto**: if it was actually that big, wouldn't there me a big bulge in your pants?

**Sasuke**: yeah..

**Kakashi**: are you calling me a liar? These are baggy pants. Besides, I tuck it in so I don't disturb people.

**Everyone**: Huh?

**Kakashi**: Hmmm, how do I explain this to a pair of mentally handicapped people…

**Sakura**: I bet you five dollars in a quarter that I'll see it first.

**Naruto**: yup

**Kakashi**: hey, you with the hair, don't nod. I bet you'll see it first.

**Naruto**: I was just nodding because she'll beat the shit out of me if I disagree with her. Seriously, you want to stay away from her. This one time, I looked at her wrong and I couldn't walk for a week.

**Kakashi**: so she ass raped you? But, I thought she was a girl?

**Naruto**: well, a lot of people think that, but she's real tricky ya'll.

**Kakashi**: you freaky, freakish pick haired, freaky freak, what's your problem? I don't even believe pink is your natural hair color… I should check that out sometime.

**Sakura**: I like to get it on with anything that moves

**Kakashi**: so, you've done it with a guy, a girl and a wild boar?

**Sakura**: does Naruto count as a boar?

**Kakashi**: well, that was…..uhhhhh……uhhhhh…Sasuke! Staring contest!

**Sasuke**: alright! I'm ganna…oh shit I messed it up. Ok, no, no, that was practice. That was practice. Ok, this one's for real, oh no! ok, now! Ok.

Sasuke and Kakashi stare at each other 

**Naruto**: He's the staring master!

**Sakura**: I think Sasuke's cheating!

**Kakashi**: man he's good. He must have must have staring contest with wall to be that good. Agh! Damn it! I can't believe I lost! Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds two am.

_2:30 am at the training grounds_

**Kakashi**: yo, bitches!

**Sakura**: where have you been?

**Kakashi**: well, this hooker talked back to me, so I had to kill her and dump the body somewhere…..well, since you all so desperately in love with me, who ever gets a bell gets to get in on with me. Oh, yeah…..and the loser gets tied to those tree stumps and has to watch us. Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Naruto**: Damn it! I didn't take my birth control!

**Sasuke** **and** **Sakura**: yeah, us too

**Sakura**: but there's two balls, wait bells. Two. One, two..

**Kakashi**: exactly…..now, ready, ready, ready…..GO!

_They run towards Kakashi._

Off in another part of the village… 

**Hokage**: how much you wanna bet that Kakashi's trying to get those kids into bed with him?

**Iruka**: I don't think anyone would want to bet against that. He's always after kids.

The End


End file.
